


Boundaries of Bees

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, an honest discussion of boundries and desires, between 2 women who love each other, just lewd talk, just some dumb hcs, not sure how in character these are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Yang calls Blake up to have an important talk.





	Boundaries of Bees

Blake came into the room she and Yang shared at the hotel. It had been months since they started dating, and Yang said via text that she wanted to talk about something important

Blake saw Yang dressed in her pjs, siting cross-legged at the head of the bed they share

“Sit there, I feel we need to talk about something important” Yang pointed to the other side of the bed

“Okay?” Blake sat down on the bed, confused as to what Yang would want to talk about. Blake trusted Yang, but at the back of Blake’s mind a thousand disaster scenarios started creeping up

“I have thought a hundred ways of saying this” Yang said exacerbated “None of them sounded good so I am going to say it outright”

“I want to talk about our fetishes and boundaries in the bedroom” Yang said bluntly

The statement hit Blake like a truck, and she felt a million emotions at once, primarily relief

“I thought of a dozen things this could be about, this was not one of them” Blake said, half laughing, “I am interested in seeing where this goes” She smiled

Yang breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh wow, that is good, I was worried I would freak you out”

“Honestly, a proper discussion of sex boundaries is probably a good thing, and fetishes? A nice bonus” Blake said, leaning and resting her head in her hands, lovingly gazing at Yang

“Nice. Ok since I brought it up, I will start.” Yang said

Blake intensified her gaze in anticipation

“I don’t like dirty talk, I really don’ t, bad memories” Yang said in disgust

Blake did not pry, but nodded understanding. If Yang wants to bring up why, she will do it on her own time, Blake thought

“In terms of fetishes I have, I have huge pregnancy kink, and things surrounding it” Yang said smiling

“Pregnancy? But aren’t you?” This surprised Blake

“Gay, oh yeah, but I love pregnancy, it is not uncommon” Yang said confidently “Also if you want to bring a Sun or a dude like him, someone I trust, into the bedroom for a threesome or something I would be down.” Yang smiled even brighter “Gotta get pregnant somehow eventually” Yang said

Blake mind went alight with a million dirty thoughts regarding Yang and Sun, together with her. _“For My Birthday, Yes” _

Blake shooed away the lewd thoughts and then thought about her own boundaries and desires. She put a minute of thought, and Yang patiently waited for her to speak up.

“Never call me cat, kitten or any other feline based term, EVER. Only my parents are allowed to do that.” Blake

Yang nodded

Blake gave thirty seconds to how to word her desires properly.

“I like mixing pain and pleasure. Both giving and receiving.” Blake said carefully

Yang’s mind went alight with a million dirty thoughts, most of them involving Blake in leather

“I can do that” Yang said, lost in possibilities

“Oh and I WILL take you up on that offer regarding Sun. That will be my birthday present” Blake said smiling

Yang gave to thumbs up, “Thank the Gods that went better then I expected” Yang said breathing a deep sigh of relief

Blake took out her scroll and dimed the lights and started stripping down

Yang stared at her girlfriend in awe, and got the memo, removing her own clothing

Blake stopped and returned on the lights, “Given you seem to take well to the idea of sadomasochism, I think we should set up some safewords and terms”

Yang stopped and returned to her sitting position

“That would be important” Yang said


End file.
